


Waitangi Day

by rumpelsnorcack



Category: Lovely Little Losers
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5945986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumpelsnorcack/pseuds/rumpelsnorcack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Two months.” Balthazar grinned, turning to look up at Peter. “That is something, isn’t it?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waitangi Day

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist this. It's a public holiday today, and it's also 2 months since December 8th, so you know - copious fluff ensued. 
> 
> Many thanks to [strangetowns](http://archiveofourown.org/users/strangetowns/pseuds/strangetowns) for looking over this for me.

“Up, up.  Get up.  It’s time to get up!” Peter sang cheerfully as he banged into the bedroom, throwing the door back against the wall and startling Balthazar into full awareness in a moment of panic at the sudden noise.  He sat bolt upright, trying to work out where this disturbance had come from.  Once he realised, he groaned.

His heart still thumping wildly from the sudden switch from sleeping to waking, Balthazar sank back down into his pillow, pulled the covers back over his head, and tried to ignore Peter. 

“Oh no you don’t.  It’s Waitangi Day and you promised …” Peter pulled the covers off and laughed as Balthazar glared at him then deliberately pulled his pillow over his head.

“S’not Waitangi Day … that was two days ago.”

The words were muffled by the pillow, but Peter obviously still understood well enough.

“Yes, but today’s the day we get off for Waitangi Day, so same thing.”  Balthazar felt the bed sink a little as Peter sat down next to him.  He gently took the pillow away and started running his fingers through Balthazar’s hair, making Balthazar smile briefly as he leaned into the contact.  If there was one thing guaranteed to make him a sappy mess, and forget any little irritation, it was this sort of casual, loving touch.  “Besides, it’s our two month anniversary,” Peter continued.  “We have to do _something_.”

“Two months.” Balthazar grinned at that, turning to look up at Peter.  As it usually did, his heart fluttered a little at the look in his eyes.  Balthazar wondered if he would ever get used to that look.  It had been two months, and he still melted, every damn time. “That is something, isn’t it?”

“Yes it is. So … get up.  We’re going out.”

Peter stood up and began riffling through the closet for something to wear.  He was whistling.  Whistling!  Balthazar was almost offended.

“You know this is too much cheerfulness for this time of day, right?”

But Balthazar had already slid his feet from under the covers and sat up.  He didn’t feel exactly alive just yet, but the promise of spending the day with Peter was winning him over.  He stretched, trying to fool his body into alertness.

“It’s 7.30!  That’s not early.”

“It really is, Pete.”  Balthazar stood up and wandered over to wrap his arms around Peter’s waist.  “I guess I can forgive you, though.”

He pressed a kiss to Peter’s lips, then tried to move away, intending to get some clothes himself.  Peter’s arms, however, tightened around him and he pulled him back for another kiss.

“Mmmm, you keep doing that and we’ll never go out.”  Balthazar relaxed against Peter’s chest.

“I could live with that.”

Balthazar pushed him away with a laugh.  “Uh, no.  This was your idea and I actually got up at this ridiculous hour on a holiday.  You can’t back out now.”

 

 

Despite his grumbling, Balthazar enjoyed early mornings once he was out in them.  This one was particularly lovely.  The sun had barely risen, but the weather was already hinting at a scorching day.  Right now, however, the light was soft and the air warm with promise.  Peter’s hand in his was also warm and reassuring.  They had the streets to themselves as they walked, and there was something so still and peaceful in the surroundings that they barely talked.  That, Balthazar reflected, was one of the best things about being with Peter.  They could talk about anything and everything, it was true, but it was also never uncomfortable if they didn’t talk.  It was nice to be with someone who didn’t try to fill a silence with unnecessary chatter.  He squeezed Peter’s hand and smiled as he looked over at him with a query in his eyes.

“I was just thinking how much I love you,” Balthazar said in response to the silent question.

“That’s a lot of sap for this time in the morning.”  Peter laughed, stopping to pull Balthazar into another hug.

“It’s an anniversary; I’m allowed a bit of sap.”

Balthazar breathed in, burying his nose in Peter’s neck and revelling in the shiver Peter gave as he did so, and the way Peter’s arms felt around his back.  That was another thing he still wasn’t used to – the strong feel of those arms holding him tightly.  They stood that way for a long moment before Peter stood back a little and smiled at Balthazar.

“Come on.  We’re almost there.”

Balthazar could feel the confused expression forming on his face.  “Where?  There’s nothing around here.”  He indicated the typical suburban street they were on.  “It’s just houses.”

Peter just laughed and took his hand again.  They walked for another few minutes before Peter turned them onto a small path between two of the houses.  It led to a tiny green space which contained only a picnic table and a bench near a small stream. 

“How do you even find these places?” Balthazar teased, as Peter led him towards the picnic table.  “There’s someone here, though.  I think we should find somewhere else …” he trailed off as he realised who was sitting there holding a picnic basket.

“Hey guys,” Ben said, giving Balthazar a small smile.  “Peter, can I go back to bed now?  The basket doesn’t need guarding anymore, right?”

“You wanted to help, you said so.  I believe the exact words were ‘after all my hard work, I want to help keep it alive, and I’ll do anything you need’ and this was what I needed.”

“I didn’t sign up for early morning excursions, though,” Ben grumbled as he placed the basket on the table and stood up.  His expression wasn’t as disgruntled as his words, however, and he gave them both a hug before leaving.  “Have a good anniversary, guys.  Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

Balthazar laughed as they watched Ben head away down the path.  “You woke him even earlier than me?”

“Well, I love you and I knew you’d kill me if I woke you too early.  Besides, he did say he wanted to help.”

“Pretty sure he might be regretting that just a little.”

“Sorry it’s not all vegan, but I had to get cheese buns, right?” Peter said as they sat down and he pulled the food out of the basket.  “Those are important.  The berry nice milkshake is rice milk, though.”  He nodded at the flask he’d just unpacked.

Balthazar laughed again at the memories which were flooding back in, of two guys in a bathtub.  Two guys who were in love with each other but too obstinate to admit it.  Come to think of it, that had been almost exactly a year ago, too.  “This is so cheesy, Pete.”

“Cheese buns! So cheesy!”

Balthazar nudged his leg with his own.  “You know what I meant.”

“Hey man.  If you’re allowed to be sappy, I’m allowed to be cheesy.  That’s the new rule.”

Allowing himself to relax against Peter, Balthazar grinned.  “That’s a rule I can live with,” he said.

“Me, too,” Peter said as he leaned in for a kiss.  “Here’s to living with it for a long time to come.”

“Happy anniversary,” Balthazar whispered as he drew back a little. 

“Happy anniversary,” Peter said, smiling back at him.

It felt, in that moment, like there would be many more months and years of living by that rule.  Balthazar couldn’t wait.

 

 


End file.
